


Twisted Fingers

by moose_chan



Series: OM! RP Writing Universe [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, discord rp writing, in the obey me! 'verse, magical mc, mentions of prior abuse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Collection of my writing done on an Obey Me! Discord server
Series: OM! RP Writing Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891279





	1. The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> How to read the formatting: 
> 
> \---- means thought  
> { } means memories  
> Italics means narration/action  
> Regular text means speech 
> 
> Keep in mind these assumptions:  
> -There are many Mc's operating in the Devildom  
> -Some are magical, some are not  
> -Not strictly cannon (Mc's can live in Purgatory Hall, etc)  
> -Unless otherwise indicated, these are all self-rp sessions

[House of Lamentation - at the gate]

~~Purgatory Hall seemed nice, and V really wants to stay there…. but it’s best to see what the other choice is just in case...~~

  
_Daisy stopped on the path along the front steps of the House of Lamentation. There were some serious doubts in the back of her mind about needing to go in order to know for certain she wouldn’t like what was behind the front door. But she still needed to know for sure...._ ~~my curiosity is going to be the death of my sanity~~ _To say the House was lively was a vast understatement of epic proportions. There seemed to be nonstop distant loud crashing and muffled sounds of yelling following in their wake no matter how early the current hour was._

  
_Actively doing her best to avoid coming across the sources of said noises, she had stuck to the hallways that seemed to branch deep within the House. Down she went, following lesser traveled hallways until she had ended up…. here. Where ever “here” was. There were no personal touches to the room or pictures hanging on the wall to indicate that it was a private room...It was probably a study, or one that used to be one and then was forgotten about given how empty it was..._

  
~~There was no sign saying I shouldn’t open the door….and it was unlocked...~~ ~~Plus, everyone seems to be out of the house by now - student and demon alike. Maybe no one will notice the intrusion and then come yell at me for being in here. Let’s just peek in really quick and dip if someone does actually comes by…~~ _Maybe that was, finally, one of the benefits of being one of the few older transfer students that was here at RAD. Her academic & magical transcript that had been given to her had thankfully allowed for a lighter load of credits than her younger peers._ ~~sucks for V though~~ _Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of her friend’s unhappy cries when they had compared schedules after their tour with Vol was done._

  


_As she pondered over the dusty broken spines of ancient books, she turned her head and spotted the stunning baby grand piano that was tucked into the corner. The subtle shine to the body of the instrument called out to her and she couldn’t help but take a few hesitant steps towards it._ _Daisy found herself unable, or unwilling, to put a stop to her feet as she moved forward. Once she was close enough, she delicately let her fingers trail over the surface of the piano. Not daring to actually let the tips of her fingers touch hard enough to leave a smudge she followed along the edge of the lid that was propped open before her._ ~~Okay, no alarms are going off, no one is jumping out to haul me off to demon jail for trespassing….~~ _She took a deep breath in before letting it out as a sigh,_ “Hullo, beautiful,”

  
_Her greeting was subdued, as if speaking to an old lover from a time long forgotten. The brown and golden hues of the interior looked well cared for and maintained despite the secluded location where it was stored. She had only ever seen pianos like this in concert halls. Given she had not many chances to be this close to one - it was hard to resist the temptation to touch._ “Shit,” _she felt her fingers pause and she forced herself to close her eyes._ ~~Ignore it,~~ _she took a deep breath of air as if she was drowning on dry land_ ~~don’t give credence to those thoughts - just, breathe. In, count to ten, release. Okay, see, still upright, still breathing. Again, in, count to ten, release.~~

_Before she could continue to doubt herself, she forced herself to move so she could sit down at the bench. It was a fluid motion, one that came from years of performing such a simple movement over and over again. Her body moved to sit and adjust the bench to accommodate the length of her legs with such ease that she gave no thought to it - her gaze was solely on the immaculately polished black and white ivory keys that were laid out before her. It didn’t even occur to her that she had done such an old habit as to kick her loafers off in order to feel the pedals with her bare feet. Her eyes remained on the keys, memories faint within the back of her mind._ ~~Breathe, in, count to ten, release.~~ ~~It’s been long enough.~~

  
_Enough time had passed since she had last sat before a piano such as this and yet still she found herself hesitating, the slight tremble to her fingers the only betrayal of her thoughts. The House may have been empty except for herself, but in her mind she was never alone. Ever constant she heard the violent chaos of her past that she fought to keep suppressed._ _With each finger she placed upon the keys to feel the cool kiss of the ivory against the tips of her fingers of her right hand - she heard his voice in her mind. Cruel insults and shattered hopes that had long been denied a place to rest within her consciousness. The words crawled out of the locked depths within her thoughts and down towards her fingers, freezing them in place as she did her best to ignore the tremor to her hands._ _Unsure of how long she sat there pinned down by her memories, she desperately tried to bring up happier ones. Of the orchestra she played in, her friends impromptu jam sessions before class, late nights at jazz bars to make extra money, playing in empty concert halls before a competition, anything but what her childhood home had been. Gently pressing in middle C, the note rang out clear and true. It was louder than she had anticipated._

~~Goddamnit-~~

_Her head shot up and she looked around with wide eyes but no one came in to ask what she was doing - demanding with sharp words accusing her of the nerve, the gall she had for sitting and touching such a beautiful instrument with undeserving fingers such as hers._ _The emptiness that surrounded her seemed to displace the darker tone of her thoughts that held her down. It encouraged her to bring her left hand that craved to feel the touch of the board, more notes shaking off the cobwebs as they started to rise up from within. Swept away by her whirling thoughts, the yearning desires she had long thought were dead sprang to life as she pressed against the keys. Languidly she let her body unwind from the stress as she toyed with a scale that moved into a seventh chord. Her fingers remembered what her brain had refused to; the muscle memory stronger than the trauma that scarred her._

  
_Alive._

_Burning with such an unfamiliar feeling while she sat before the piano. Something from within her cracking. Her raucous thoughts gradually faded from her consciousness with each press of the keys beneath her fingers._

_How she found herself -_

_Possessed._

_Consumed._

_Daisy found herself lost within the growing sound coming from the piano, not caring as the torrent of music held her under the violent waves that crested and crashed over her head. It continued to grow in intensity from within her as she leaned over the keyboard with hunched shoulders, forcing herself to continue to play until there was nothing left inside her. It washed over her with such force, she couldn’t help but sway as her fingers traversed a map of the keyboard only she knew. There was no need for sheet music to read when all that was required in this moment was to finally express herself. The piano responded to her touch, almost as animated as she. She let her fingers move fluidly in a dance across the keys. Letting her fingers curve as they moved one over the other, she found herself closing her eyes trusting her instincts to know when to let them linger and when they should stray._

  
_The room could have been a full concert hall for her senior performance, it could have been in the back of a mall outside a department store serenading indifferent shoppers, a broken piano in a Goodwill where the C sharp was broken and the B flat became stuck if she hit it just right. None of that mattered. How she burned, chills running up her arms as she continued to pour herself into the song as it devoured her._

  
_The soundboard from within capturing her thoughts and turning it into a cacophony of twisting sound that mirrored her long denied innermost desires. Pieces of her hair fell out of the bun tied on top of her head with a pale pink silk ribbon. As the curly strands fell down into her face, she paid the motion no heed to them as she continued to let herself become lost within her own mind._

_Daisy looked up startled from the piano as she cursed inwardly, her fingers pausing mid stroke as her song came to a sudden lurching halt. Breathing ragged, she felt her eyes widen. Blinking rapidly as she tried to process everything that had happened, she was surprised how the ache she expected to feel ..... wasn't there. The thundering of screams and crashes somewhere in the house sounded again, closer this time. With a sigh she let her head fall back and roll from one side to the other, her fingers still splayed wide across the keys. It took a force of her strained will, but she sat back and gazed down at the keyboard no longer with trepidation._

  
~~I wonder if there was another piano down in Devildom where it was a bit…. quieter in order to possibly practice. Looks like I will be keeping my room with V in the Hall,~~ _she felt a crease form between her brow as she forced herself to stop touching the piano, stand and head back to her room._ ~~Should probably go find her and make sure she’s settling in okay…~~


	2. Litha Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to read the formatting:
> 
> \---- means thought  
> { } means memories  
> Italics means narration/action  
> Regular text means speech
> 
> Keep in mind these assumptions:  
> -There are many Mc's operating in the Devildom  
> -Some are magical, some are not  
> -Not strictly cannon (Mc's can live in Purgatory Hall, etc)  
> -Unless otherwise indicated, these are all self-rp sessions

[Devildom - Field]

_L_ _ooking around at what she had built after leaving Brittany’s room, it wasn’t as big or as grand as she felt it should be. But given what she was working with, and by herself, this would have to do. The bonfire pit she had made to celebrate the ending of Litha was in an area she had cleared free from loose debris, utilizing stones to circle the piled collection of fallen branches she had lashed together to form a tepee shape._ _In an attempt to distract herself, she had gone a bit....overboard in the design for the stones. Varying sizes and colors swirled around the section of the field Daisy had picked for the closing ritual._

_Each point of the bonfire had charms of every size and shape tied to the appropriate point it correlated to in order to be effective for the spell to stick. Eostre’s powers were waning ever more with each passing day, the further Spring was put behind them. Daisy knew that in order to compensate for that, she had to make sure everything was just right as to not ruin her hard work._ _Even still, with such distractions to keep her busy- her thoughts crept up on her. She tried to shove down the strangling beasts that twisted within her the pit of her stomach. Snapping vipers that lashed out at the chance to sink their fangs into her skin if she strayed too close to their den._ ~~It’s almost time, just focus and let it all go~~ _A gentle breeze picked up and toyed with her loosely worn hair, the wavy ringlets swaying into her face playfully. It was more than she expected, a message from her Goddess, faint as it was._

~~I know, I know,~~ _Daisy lamented to herself, the grip of her melancholic thoughts loosening their grasp upon her mind as the wind filled with her Goddess’ compassion gently teased her skirt around her legs - a loving and tender reminder of what she should be doing instead of filling herself with doubts._ ~~Alright, I’ll get to it, so bossy, even now~~ _The wind playfully snapped her skirt and she couldn’t help but grin at the antics being used to cheer her up. The faintest hint of primroses and violets washes over her and she couldn’t help but sigh with longing at how cared for she was, even so far away from her temple._ ~~I know if you didn’t want me here, I wouldn’t be. It’s just so vastly different than home.~~ _Bending over the unlit bonfire, she breathed a faint spell - pushing the burning words of power across her lips to give them life. Flames crackled against her tongue, singing with a faint heat as her voice filled with the offering to her Goddess. The flames shot forward to move across the kindling nestled safely below with a bright consuming heat as the offering took and went up in flames._ _As the flames started to dance, so did she, her bare feet moving lightly across the packed earth in celebration. With each step, bounce, bending of her back and neck, she felt lighter, less forced and more intuitive. Less doubt and more of a cherished devotion - her somber mood waning it’s control over her as she let herself become lost in the moment given. Occasionally she spun in such a way as so that her fingers could splay out to run playfully over the strands of grass left standing outside the circle. Or she let herself brush over the flames, no concern as to becoming burnt, knowing she was safe within the protection of her Goddess’ embrace._

_Twisting_

_Turning_

_Slipping silently through what should have been a hushed moment of the final twilight that transforming into a darkness marking the shortening of days to bring forth the part of cycle announcing the coming of Yule - yet overhead was the ever constant night that gave no hint for what was in store for her future._

_None of that mattered. Not now. She had the present and that was what mattered._

_At the end, with nothing but embers blowing across her toes to announce it was complete, she took a deep breath of air and held it within her lungs._ ~~It wont be so bad, I just need to adapt, I always do.~~ _With a calm and steady hand, she worked her way around the bonfire in a certain pattern to collect the charged amulets and charms to tuck them carefully within the many pockets of her skirt. The cotton material flowed around her, a silent reminder that she wasn’t alone._ ~~I think Brittany could use one of these, as a way of saying thanks, and she did help collect the material...~~

_Daisy gave a critical eye to the smoldering bonfire that was in no danger of turning the surrounding area into a wildfire. Still, she leaned down close to the base where white smoke gently wafted upwards towards the sky laden with stars above her head. Breathing in deep, she inhaled the slumbering power that was left over from consuming her offering in her celebration for Litha. A gift for her, for her devotion and hard work. She shivered as it slid down her throat and settled into her bones._ _The fire went out completely as she held her breath and closed her eyes. Content that she was finished, she opened her eyes that had a faint burning glow to their depths. A soft prayer left her lips before she turned on her heel to go give her gift to her friend._

<HoL - outside Brittany’s room>

_The folded note was sealed with a small dot of white wax, her neat penmanship marked the outside to alert her friend who it was from. Not bothering to knock, knowing the late hour - she tucked the note into a bag containing a few small amulets wrapped in squares of cloth and written instructions on how to care and maintain the newly created plant life they had achieved that afternoon._

> _Dear Brittany,_
> 
> _Thank you for taking the time out of your day to celebrate a Goddess and a festival you had never heard of until today. As my way of showing my thanks, please use these tokens of my appreciation to ease your time here. You will find also find a few glass charms in the shape and size of a marble. I made those from the plants we had picked earlier with the blessing of Eostre. They have the ability to bring sunlight no matter where you are. Please use one on your new plants as well, to assist them as they grow their roots and transform back into what they had been plucked from._ _Instructions for the charms and how to care for your plants can be found on the back of this note - please take care until we can meet again._
> 
> _-Daisy_

_Setting the bag next to her door where Brittany would find it without accidentally stepping on it, she turned on her heel and decided to call it a night, already feeling better with a lithe step to her gait to show for it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to read the formatting:
> 
> \---- means thought  
> { } means memories  
> Italics means narration/action  
> Regular text means speech
> 
> Keep in mind these assumptions:  
> -There are many Mc's operating in the Devildom  
> -Some are magical, some are not  
> -Not strictly cannon (Mc's can live in Purgatory Hall, etc)  
> -Unless otherwise indicated, these are all self-rp sessions

[RADmin Office]

_Rapping her knuckles against the door to the RADmin Office, Daisy waited for an answer. When none came, she slowly opened the door and popped her head in._ Excuse me, is anyone here? _Finding the office to be empty, she made her way inside letting the door softly shut behind her. Inside, she found a desk with a stack of blank applications and a notice. Reading over it, she picked up and tapped a pen absentmindedly against her fingers._

  
~~A garden club would be lovely, especially to be around others who enjoy plants~~ _Daisy marked out the form but then paused at the spot for a part time job. Her eyes flicked back and forth over the list as she worried her lower lip back and forth,_ ~~Have a bit of strength~~ _she encouraged herself as she neatly filled out the rest of the application._  
 _Once she had finished, Daisy then tapped quickly across the screen of her D.D.D. to open the text app_

> (Text to @Jay ): Hi, we haven't had the chance to meet yet - but your contact information was listed in the RADmin Office for student applications and I wanted to reach out! I saw that a Garden Club had formed and would love to join; I also put in an application for the position of RADmin Assistant. Please let me know if you need anything else from me! -Daisy

_Daisy folded her filled out and completed application and placed it on the desk for Jay to find later when he had a chance. Putting the pen back in the cup with the others, she couldn't help but tidy up the desk with a soft smile on her face._ ~~there we go, much better~~ _She turned on her heel and hummed a nocturne softly to herself as she slipped out of the office and went on with her evening._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to read the formatting:
> 
> \---- means thought  
> { } means memories  
> Italics means narration/action  
> Regular text means speech
> 
> Keep in mind these assumptions:  
> -There are many Mc's operating in the Devildom  
> -Some are magical, some are not  
> -Not strictly cannon (Mc's can live in Purgatory Hall, etc)  
> -Unless otherwise indicated, these are all self-rp sessions

[Music Room]

_Despite the hour, Daisy had again found herself unable to sleep. So, she did the absolute practical thing and had gone to the practice hall to work her thoughts mercilessly against the ivory keys. Even if her vision went blurry, she could still play by muscle memory._ _Pausing abruptly mid crescendo of a piece she had been working on, she caught out of the corner of her eye her D.D.D. lighting up due to rapid fire texts that were incoming practically nonstop. She picked it up off the bench and tapped through the slew messages from V with a slight smile on her face._ ~~gosh, she is just so cute sometimes~~

> (Text @V ): hey v  I’m so glad you finally got to meet him, I hope he was everything you thought he would be (and more ) Ahh, I would die to have some of your cooking if there’s some leftovers. I’ll bring some tea from what I’ve harvested if you want to gush all about it! Hope to see you soon! Love you too. Ps: have you applied to a club or part time job yet?

_After sending her text, she set the D.D.D. safely back onto the bench. Turning back to the piano, she ran her fingers up and down the keyboard to warm them back up with a nonsensical jumbled mess of jarring notes before abruptly diving back into her practicing from where she had left off. Only this time while she played there was a slight smile to her lips as she leaned over the keyboard and swayed in tempo to the wooden metronome that sat on the lid to the grand piano._

_Her D.D.D. buzzed and she looked up startled. She hadn’t expected a reply so soon from her friend. She let her fingers trilling against the keys in a way that didn’t need her full concentration as she read over the text. Daisy let the notes trail into silence as she eased off the pedal, curious as to what her friend had said in the reply._ ~~oh, food shopping, I haven’t been very hungry as of late, I should probably do something about that...maybe find a new dish or two to try our....that might help?~~

> (text @V): I’m glad to hear that!!  A tea party sounds like something I could really use right about now. Why don’t we try to meet up soon? If you could get maybe a light snack that would go with black tea, we can make it a proper tea party 

_Daisy tucked the D.D.D. onto her lap as she absentmindedly picked at a few keys by pure random chance._ ~~it’s really bothering how disconnected I am from my magic here. I should talk to V about it....~~ _Daisy sighed as she plucked a few more keys but this time her heart wasn’t in it. She dejectedly closed the lid to the piano and tidied the room up before hitting the lights to head back to her room._ ~~maybe this time I can sleep~~


End file.
